If I Run?
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Dumb title, anyways, songfics, deathfics and many more! M for a reason, kiddos!
1. Chapter 1- I Don't Wanna Die

Jarry was a seven year old boy at the time, he never even watched a PG-13 movie, how could this happened? Easy, a voice in his once sweet mind.

Jarry was sleeping in his bed. His mother had read a story to him, kissed him on the forehead, only two hours ago. Jarry was dreaming of rainbows and candy. Then, he was oddly waked by his chest hurting. He grabbed it and inhaled deeply.

'_Do you want it to stop?_' A voice asked, it sounded like a man. Younger then his father, but only a few years. Jarry nodded weakly, the voice chuckled. '_Good, sweetheart. Get your father's knife, don't worry. He won't be mad._'

"B-but it's my father's, he will be mad!" Jarry's high pitch voice rang in the dark room, the voice growled. '_No, he'll be happy he helped you with your heart. It hurts, right? It's only getting worse._'

Jarry slowly got off his bed, he tip toed into his kitchen. He grabbed the big knife, he looked at it. He put his finger on the blade, he jerked back. A small blood ran down his short finger, his chest hurt less. He licked the blood away, his chest hurt more now. He dropped the knife and fell to his side. Holding his heart, sobbing from the pain, he groaned in pain. '_You are going to have to choose; your family, or you._'

Jarry's eyes shot opened, he stood up. He grabbed the knife and walked into his mother and father's bedroom. '_Wait…'_

"W-what?" The scared boy asked, the voice told him to go into the bathroom. Jarry opened the door and walked in. _'Get that stuff over there, then put it on a rag.' _ Jarry grabbed the chloroform, rag covered it with it. He walked into his mom and dad's room finally. His lower lip quivered as he stood over his mother.

His mother looked like an angel, he shove the rag on her lips. Her light blue eyes widened then closed. Jarry backed away. "N-now w…what?" Jarry asked. _'You know the rope your father has in his closet? Get ropes and tie up your father, I want your father awake to see his killer, understand?_'

Jarry was about to say no, but his chest hurt so much. He swing the door of the closet opened and grabbed the rope. He tied his father's wrists together, and his legs.

Jarry sobbed as his father woke up.

"J…Jarry? What's happening?" His father asked. _'Don't tell him, stay silenced._' Jarry stopped sobbing, or even crying. Jarry's face was blank. He drew closer to his father, he held the knife. "Jarry? What are you doing?!" His father cried, Jarry's upper eyelids were lowered. No feeling on his face as he bent down on one knee.

'_Put the blade into his eyes, and rip the damn thing out!_' Jarry stabbed into his father's right eye, his father screamed inhumanly as Jarry pulled the eye out. His father was sobbing for mercy.

"Jarry! Jarry no, I'm your father! Don't please!" His father pleaded, Jarry's face was blank. Blood from his father's right hole were his brown eye was flooding down his face. It felt like fire was burning into it, then, his eye hole went into shock. The father looked into his seven year old son's eyes. The knife still had his eye on it. Jarry ripped the eye out, he gazed at it. He always loved his father's eyes.

'_Looks good, huh? Maybe it good to eat too?_' The voice sounded sweet and warm, like a father.

"Really? I'll try it." Jarry smiled. His father tilted his head. "W-who are t-talking to?" He asked. Jarry looked over to him.

"A friend."

"O-oh g-god, y-your insane…" His father sobbed, Jarry popped the eye in his mouth and swallowed. His father felt like he was going to throw up, his son was a crazed cannibal.

"Mmmm~!" Jarry smiled. He held his knife up and injected into his father's other eye. Jarry jerked out again, his father couldn't see and his pain felt even worse. He heard his son talking to himself.

'_Maybe your father will want to eat some to?'_ The voice asked. Jarry's face lighted up.

"Yes! Daddy will love this!" Jarry shoved the eye down his father's throat. His father gagged and wouldn't swallow. "Come on, eat. Don't you want to eat?" Jarry asked, he sounded hurt. But his father didn't care. He would NOT eat his eyeball.

'_Cover your father's nose and make him._'

Jarry stopped. He didn't stop covering his father's mouth. But that was going too far. "N-no….It will kill him if he doesn't eat it…" Jarry whimpered. His father began screaming, but no one in the house other then Jarry heard it. His mother was still passed out.

'_Don't worry, it's like when he made you eat food. So, just do it._' Jarry's chest hurt more and more, Jarry covered his father's nose. His father began to kick and cry. "Now just eat it…" Jarry growled. His father slowly swallowed. His father's face turned green. He threw up.

Is this right, it feels wrong, but right? That question kept running in Jarry's mind as tears ran down his cheeks. '_Stab him in the stomach!'_ The voice roared, Jarry let out a small sob. He picked up the knife and looked down to his eyeless father. He let out a sigh, he kissed his sobbing and whimpering father on the forehead. His father's sobs and whimpers lessened little.

He thought it was over, he was so fucking wrong.

Jarry stabbed he father over and over again, his father spat up blood and passed out. His chest stopped hurting, his father stopped breathing. Jarry smoke his father cheek. "Bye-bye daddy…" He whimpered. He heard his mother scream, he forgot to tie her up.

He turned to look at her, her face was pale, wide-eyed. She backed away. He slowly grabbed the knife and stared at her. "Running is useless, mommy."

She only gazed at her son. "Why?" She wept, tears running down her cheeks. The young wolf child smirked.

"Because I have heart problem….It stops hurting when I kill, about one person. That's why I made you breathe chloroform. Are you scared? Your gonna tell, I can't have that, mom." Jarry growled, he walked closer to his mother. She backed away, tears running down her face.

"P-please, I-I won't tell." His mother begged. Jarry shook his head. "You should have stayed down."

He grabbed the wolf female by the hair and pulled her down. He whispered in her ear. "I'll give you a fast death." He slit her throat. He looked her in the eye as she drown in her blood.

He slowly put her body on her bed, he covered her up. He kissed her cheek and walked into his baby sister's bedroom. He opened the door, the four year old was fast asleep in her purple room. His shadow covered her small body.

Jarry looked over his sister, she was wearing a nightgown, which was pink, holding a teddy bear. Jarry shook her softly, she opened her eyes. She looked up at him with fear. "B-bro? What are you covered in?" She whimpered. Jarry smirked.

"Red pop, come on. We're going to play a game." He smiled, she always loved to play with him. Her face lighted up as she set up, she held his paw as they walked into the bathroom.

"Why are we in here, bro?" She asked. She turned. Jarry grabbed her head and tried to drown her in the toilet water. She kicked and waved her arms in the air. Jarry paid no mind and pushed her in more. She kicked where it hurt, he grabbed between his legs and fell to his knees.

She started crying as she ran into their mother and father's room. She speech and cried into her paws. Jarry walked up behind her, she looked up at him, in fear and sadness. "How could do this to mommy and daddy?"

Jarry held up the knife up to her neck, her lower lip quivered. He pinned her down and put the rag on her lips. She closed her eyes in fear. Jarry opened his father's closet pistol and put up to her head.

"Y-you're a-a monster!" She cried, looking him in the eye. He pulled the trigger; blood covered his clothing and his face.

He wiped the blood away from her soft face. He picked up his father's call phone. He ran into his room and packed everything he could and called 199.

"Hello, this is-..."

"I just killed the Jones family, I think you should come. Don't you think?" Jarry grabbed his bags and ran to another town.

Happy Tree Town.

~!Years Later!~

Jarry set back with his friend, Annie. "Why did you move here?" Annie asked, her high pitch voice snapped him out of his flashback. He smirked.

"Oh, you know. Had to get away from the family…"


	2. Chapter 2-Sleepover!

Annie was staying all night with Jarry; her first sleepover! And with the opposite gender! Annie walked into the house. Outside, it was cold and snow was falling on the ground. Annie saw Jarry working under the house, she walked over to the hole.

"Jarry, do you need help?" the sleeveless topped brown cat asked, Jarry looked up at her.

"No, hot chocolate would be splendid, though." He smiled; Annie nodded and walked into his kitchen and made the hot chocolate.

"Why are we having this sleepover?" Annie yelled over to Jarry as he fixed something under his house. '_So we could make a move without a phone for you do call the cops…._' a deep voice chuckled in Jarry's ears, making the gray wolf growl.

'_Mad, you know that's not why…_' Jarry thought back to the voice in his head. "Oh, for the new medicine we have!" Jarry lied, knowing Mad was right. It was for that reason, not for the calling the cops part, but for them being alone.

"Yeah! But AnUie's going to be pissed when she comes back when the medicine wears off." Annie yelled back, sounding scared at the last part. Jarry could understand. He didn't take his medicine because he was scared of what Mad would do.

Annie hopped back. "I'm ready, when you're ready!" Annie giggled. Jarry chuckled and was about to sit up. Annie walked closer, then the floor broke, she fell on his chest. The rest of the floor broke, crating around them. No way out. Annie was pushed down by what used to be the floor.

"Jarry?" Annie whimpered. Shock still taking over his mind, Jarry looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"The thing behind me is hurting me…" Annie said, her eyes glassy of the pain. Jarry tried to not say anything of how that sounded dirty. He rubbed her back, which could barely move.

"It's okay, Annie. We're going to be okay. Flaky's coming back, right?" Jarry asked, Annie nodded meekly as she let out small sobs of pain and fear. He rubbed her back the best he could. Annie felt tired of holding her head up and lay on Jarry's chest.

"Is it alright if I do this…?" Annie asked.

"Y-yes…" Jarry choked out, a blush covered his face. Annie soon took a small nap.

'_Why are you not making a move? She's right there!'_ Mad screamed. Jarry flinched. '_I can't! She's scared and tired…Besides, this is fine._' Jarry smiled, he heard Mad sigh annoyed. As much as Jarry knew, Mad had a small crush on Annie as well.

Annie's light brown eyes opened as she moved a little. "Jarry, I hope we are not in here for 24 hours. That's when the medicine stops for me! Hey, when does it stop for you?" Annie asked. Jarry looked away.

"It doesn't matter…." Jarry sighed. Annie snuggled into the warm and soft fur of Jarry.

"Of course it does! How long? Please…" Annie pleaded, "When you are not on it, you're really scary. You say very odd things that are creepy, Jarry. I want to know…" Annie begged. Jarry closed his eyes, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"I didn't take it…" Jarry whimpered. Annie's eyes widened, she stopped cuddling him and looked at him.

"What?!" Annie yelled. Jarry kept his eyes closed. Annie started sobbing. "You're going to kill me! AnUie won't save me! You're going to get that feeling in your chest and your going to hurt me!" Annie cried. Jarry hugged her.

"No, Mad won't hurt you."

"You named it?"

"You named yours…"

"True." Annie said, she looked up to him. "Jarry, what does Mad think of me then? If he won't hurt me…"

Jarry felt Mad taking over his thoughts, couldn't think of any words better to say to her than these. "He's...not the kind of guy that you want to spend time with...but he'd love to come out and play with you."

Annie's eyes widened. "J-Jarry?" Her lips quivered. Jarry shook his head. Jarry looked in the fear of her eyes. He tried to think of something else, Mad kept taking more and more of Jarry's thoughts.

Not being able to think of anything else to say, he told her something he was sure was halfway a lie. "That is something I am not entirely sure of." Though Mad had clear interest in her to Jarry, he wasn't sure why or what exactly it was that this love interest would be to him. Sure, Jarry had a crush on the brown cat. But Mad having an interest? This was all too odd.

"Jarry?" Annie whimpered, it snapped Jarry out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Jarry asked, Annie rubbed her paws together. "Promise me you'll still be my friend even if I'm afraid of Mad…." Annie lied down on Jarry's chest again. Jarry patted her head.

"I promise…" Jarry smiled. '_You're such a pussy._' Mad growled as Jarry smiled and fell asleep himself.

…

**Hey guys! Odd, right? Did anyone like Mad XD? A very sweet friend named "Insertcreativepennamehereplz" helped me with this! very long fucking name I know! But thanks, that was very sweet of you.**


	3. Chapter 3- Inside The Fire With Annie

Annie lay down on the soft bed Sniffles had gave her to lay on. Annie looked around in awe. "Wow Sniff! You got a great place here, why am I here again?" She smiled, Sniffles smirked.

"Well, Annie. Flaky had asked me to help her with AnUie." Sniffles explained, he was facing away from Annie. She shot up, she looked at him with fear.

"W-what are you going to do?" Annie asked. Sniffles faced her. He drew closer to her.

"I want payback, Annie. Understand? She killed me in the most awful ways. So, I'm going to take her out of your body and kill her!" Annie jumped up and ran at the door, two big arms pinned her on the bed. It was Handy.

"Handy what the fuck!" Annie screamed, one of her eyes red as she looked at him in horror.

"I'm sick of her too, Annie." Handy growled. Annie felt tears forming. "No! Stop! I-I…"

Before she could say anything, she felt a needle injected itself inside her arm. She closed her eyes.

She awoke to see Sniffles on the floor, he was crawling to the door. Then, a white bear grabbed him by the neck and growled.

"You little bitch. You can't run away from me!" The voice sounded like AnUie, Annie looked over to see Handy already killed. Annie looked up to see the white bear was standing over. Annie gazed at her with fear, the bear bent down on one knee and helped her set up.

"Are you alright?" The bear asked. Annie nodded.

AnUie wrapped her arms about Annie, Annie was shocked about this. AnUie looked down and closed her eyes. "P-please g-get off." AnUie did so.

Annie looked around. "Y-you killed everyone…" Annie backed away, scared. AnUie shook her head. "

"You're so dumb, why are you scared**?**" AnUie growled. Annie hugged herself. "You killed my friends…Are you going to kill me?" Annie asked, she lowered her head in fear. AnUie was angered at this.

"Of course not, you are already dead inside." AnUie smiled, Annie's head shot up. Tears formed in her light brown eyes, she cried into her paws. AnUie smirked at this, right where she wanted her.

AnUie put an arm around the sobbing teenager. "You haven't live since your mother disowned you…" AnUie purred, her deep and husky voice in Annie's ear, she couldn't run from her past. Annie began crying into AnUie's chest.

Her father molested her everyday, her mother talking down at her for having crushes on other girls. Her own brother killed by the paws of their father, and Annie had to watch. A six year old girl had to watch a bloodbath.

"Annie?" AnUie asked, Annie looked up at her. "I promise I won't let that happen again." AnUie smiled warmly like a mother, Annie hugged her tightly.

Annie's childhood was not what people would think, by her innocence behavior other would think she had a great childhood and her mother and father did well. No, at the age of six she was sold. Beaten everyday until she was 13, then for a year she didn't know she was killing people.

She was taken, then hurt. Annie cuddled into AnUie. AnUie had been a sweet dream as well as nightmare. AnUie would take the pain away or made it worse. Annie enjoyed the times AnUie was motherly and do something like this.

Annie knows one day her lies well be known as lies, she lies so much about her childhood it hurts sometimes. AnUie smirked, Annie had stopped crying and had fell asleep. She was all hers now.

AnUie picked Annie up, and put her on the bed. She looked over Sniffles' things to find what had been used to tear them apart. She clicked something and she felt emptiness.

Annie woke hours later to see Sniffles and Handy dead, and the white bear nowhere to be found. "A-AnUie?" Annie whimpered.

'_Right here._' Annie sighed happily and hopped up, she cleaned up the bloody mess. After seeing so much blood it doesn't brother her anymore. There's always another way. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4- Beastality?

**Emily and Fuzzy are new OCs, so, enjoy me giving my soul to hell so I can write horror or, what the hell is this!? Just Friendship? Damn it! …..I mean, hi….**

….

Emily walked down the sidewalk to see many yard sales, every Sunday her town did this. She walked down the streets where people ran about trying to find crap to buy. Emily looked over to see an odd dog in a crate. She gazed over at the dog, a light lime-green dog with different color eyes, one blue, another pink. Emily walked closer, the dog jumped at her. It was stopped by the crate. the older owner kicked the crate. Emily flinched at the dog yelped, she took her money out, she looked down then back at the dog.

"U-um, c-can I-I p-p-please b-buy this d-dog?" Emily asked, the older man with gray hair looked over at the growling dog.

"Aw little lady, you don't want this one. How about this cute kitten I have?" The man smiled warmly, Emily looked into the violence dog.

"N-no, m-may h-have I-I have t-that d-d-dog p-please?" She asked. She moved the short light brown hair away from her cheeks. Her dark green eyes still on the dog. The owner gazed at the dog and shook his head. He grabbed the crate and handed it to the pale skinned girl. She trimly nodded and walked away, she walked until they were at her house.

The dog began hitting the wall of the crate as Emily walked to her door. "P-p-please s-stop!" She begged, the dog stopped and lay down. Emily put the crate down and backed away. She sighed and slowly opened it. The dog jumped out and jumped on her. He held up his sharp claws up to her face, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Nothing happened, Emily looked up. The dog growled and turned away from her.

Emily set up and grabbed the crate. She walked into the room and put it by her bed. She had a blue car bed, light blue walls, and posters of read covers, some stuffed animal. Emily put a stuffed animal on her bed. She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen and looked around, she saw a bowl she could use for the new dog. Emily grabbed the bowl from the kitchen and looked around, the dog watched her as she looked everywhere.

Emily sighed and opened the door. "Where the **hell** are you going?" A voice asked behind her, she turned. The dog was on two legs, she giggled.

"F-funny! I-I've never s-seen a dog d-do that, how d-did you learn t-that?" She asked playfully. The dog looked like he rolled his eyes. Emily smiled worriedly.

"I-I thought I-I h-heard someone t-talking." Emily said, she turned again. "Yeah, you did." The voice growled, "Dumbass." The voice grumbled. Emily turned sharply and looked at the dog. The dog frowned.

"What?" A grown man's voice leaved the mouth of the dog, Emily jumped back.

"H-how t-t-this h-h-happening!" She cried, the dog rolled his eyes.

"Easy, I'm talking. Now, where are you going?" The dog asked. Emily stared at him, dumbfounded.

"G-getting a-a leash a-and c-collar, a-and some dog food…" Emily said, she walked out the door and saw the dog following her. "U-um, w-would y-you like t-to come?" Emily asked.

The dog nodded. "Yeah, hey, what's your name?" The lime-green dog asked. The girl blushed.

"Em-Emily…" Emily stuttered. The dog looked around. Then back at her. "Then, what's my name?" The dog asked. Emily rubbed her chin.

"I n-no idea, I-I g-guess I-I have to g-get to know y-you…." Emily rubbed her sweaty hands together. She walked into the pet shop, she slowly looked up to see a new owner.

"W-where's t-the o-old teenager t-that was h-here?" Emily asked. The man smiled.

"Oh her? She was found dead on a date with Death." He explained. Emily covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh h-how a-awful! I-I really e-enjoyed her, when s-she wasn't t-talking about a-animals…."

Emily sighed, she walked around to see leash and collar. She smiled and grabbed them, a purple leash, and sliver collar. She put it on him. She felt his fur, soft, and fuzzy. She wanted to grab him and cuddle him. She shook her head and put the leash on him. She got some dog food as well. She walked out with the lime-green dog, he was walking down the street on two legs.

"F-Fuzzy." Emily said randomly, his head shot up.

"Um, what?" He asked, Emily blushed and smiled. "I-I want t-to name y-y-you 'Fuzzy'…" Emily explained.

Fuzzy nodded. "Better then my last name."


	5. Chapter 5- Burning Kisses

AnUie gazed in awe at the town, fire, burning the town to the ground. The fire was like dancer wrapped in colorful covers and dancing around her. Warm like being in a cover with someone else. The burning skin was the best thing to AnUie, other then the pain-filled screams.

Oh how she loved how Jarry was wrapped around her finger. Just because of a crush he has on Annie! Oh the joy AnUie feels! All Annie has to do is date him. Annie is a lesbian, this was hard for her. But then, she saw him kill. She is too scared to break up with him. AnUie smirks at the fact, but if Jarry would hurt her Annie. Then this would be a problem, but no worries.

AnUie heard footsteps coming closer to her, she turned. To see a blood covered wolf, with a fire gun. She pats a seat by her. Jarry set by her, he looked at the town burning down in joy. The insane two held paws.

"Honey? I have bad news…" Jarry began, the brown cat looked over to him. "Um…Giggles and Cuddles are still alive." Jarry set back, AnUie shrugged.

"Alright, find them. Then kill Cuddles rip out his eyes, insides- don't forget the heart, out. And make Giggles eat it, and then rape her. If she throws up when eating, use that as lube, then rip her apart anyway you want." AnUie smirked, Jarry face turned greenish. His heart stopped hurting and he was sane again.

Jarry looked away. "AnUie, are you using me?" Jarry asked.

'_OH GOD HE'S ON YOU! H-he's going to kill us!' _Annie screamed in AnUie's mind. "Why do you think that?" AnUie asked calmly.

"Annie seems scared around me, and we never even kissed…" Jarry rubbed his paws together. AnUie shook her head. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Do you want me to?" AnUie asked. Her voice husky and raspy like always. Jarry nodded shyly. AnUie kissed hard and long, she closed her eyes and thought of Annie. The one whom she loves, and wants this with.

After the kiss, AnUie looked back at fire. Jarry was still in shock. "Alright, now kill Giggles and Cuddles." AnUie said coldly, Jarry looked down, then back at her.

"Before I do…Can we just cuddle for awhile?" Jarry begged, AnUie rolled her eyes and put an arm around him. He cuddled into her, AnUie sighed in anger. He better not want with Annie.

…

**This is…..Yeah, I have no idea. I need more horror in these one-shots. Oh yes, this never happened to my OCs, Jarry and AnUie/Annie never got together. **


	6. Chapter 6- Realizing Part One

It was a normal weekend night, the lovely summer has come. Emily was reading a book, over 1,000 pages. Fuzzy was lying by her, doing nothing really. Emily petted him down his back slowly, he blushed at this. Fuzzy was happy to have fur at times like this. Fuzzy looked over her room, and saw a black laptop.

"What's that?" Fuzzy asked, he set up and pointed at the laptop. Emily looked up from her book.

"O-oh t-that? T-t-that a-a laptop…" Emily explained, going back to her book. Fuzzy jumped up and walked over to it. "May I use it?" Fuzzy asked. Emily nodded. Fuzzy set down by his crate and turned it on. He never uses his crate, he always slept with his owner.

He blushed at the thought and went to Bing. Com, he looked up 'Am I in Love Test'. Many things popped up, he clicked one. The test popped up with the first question.

**Rate how much you like his personality?**

**1, a lot**

**2, a little**

**3, it needs work.**

**4, boy does he annoy me sometimes!**

**5, I don't just like his personality, I *love* his personality.**

Fuzzy rolled his blue, and one pink eyes, this was a GIRL test! Oh well, he'll do it. Fuzzy rubbed his chin, he remembered how they met, so kind and sweet she was. He loved her personality. He clicked '1'. The next one shot up as he took a breath.

**Rate how attracted you are to him.**

**1, he's sooooo good-looking!**

**2, he's cute...to me.**

**3, everyone thinks he's soo cute!**

**4, that's not important to me.**

**5, at first I didn't think he was that cute, but now I think he's really handsome.**

Fuzzy looked over to her, thick black glasses, pale skin, short light brown hair, very short. And dark green eyes. At first, he hated her. But he soon befriended her, and she became a little attracted, maybe. He clicked '5'.

**If you had to choose between a dream job and your love, what would you choose?**

**1, Love.**

**2, Job.**

**3, I'm not sure.**

Fuzzy never had a dream job, he's a dog! He's dream is to find a mate and have puppies, he sighed and clicked '3'.

**When you wake up in the morning, what's the first thing you think of?**

**1, how happy I am.**

**2, I have to use the bathroom!**

**3, How I can't WAIT to see my sweetheart.**

Fuzzy always thinks of his owner, like every pet. But, he also thinks of having to use the bathroom in the morning. He clicked '2'.

**Are you in love? It depends, do you think you're in love with a boy or a girl?**

**1, I'm a girl, and I think I'm in love with my boyfriend.**

**2, I'm a girl, and I don't think I'm in love.**

**3, I'm a boy, and I think I'm in love.**

**4, I'm a boy, and I don't think I'm in love.**

Why the FUCK does it depend if you're a boy or a girl?! Fuzzy growled softly under his breath and clicked '3'. "A-are you o-okay? Y-you look m-mad." Emily asked, Fuzzy was snapped out of the test and looked at her with a smile.

"No, no I'm okay." He lied. Emily gone back to her book, a soft smile on her pale lips. Fuzzy sighed and looked back to the laptop.

**When you come home, what's the first thing you want to do?**

**1, tell my sweetheart about my day.**

**2, well I spent all day with my sweetheart, but I still want to call him.**

**3, go out and party!**

Fuzzy looked at the question for a good few minutes. Tell Emily about his day? 'Hey Emily, I pleasured myself to your picture when you were out shopping.' He did love spending the day with her. The days were they stayed locked in her room and she read her books and pet him. And he cuddles into her. Fuzzy clicked '2'.

**Do you think you're in love?**

**1, Yeah, I think so.**

**2, I'm not sure, that's why I'm taking this quiz.**

**3, I don't think, I know.**

Didn't he already have this question? He wasn't really sure, he hoped so. Cause if he wasn't in love with her, he was lusting over her. She was too young and too sweet for sex.

**Do you feel better when you're around him?**

**1, Yes, he knows how to cheer me up**

**2, Yes, I need him to make me feel good.**

**3, Not really.**

Yes! She always knows how to make him feel better, and her smile made his legs feel like their going to give out. The lime-green dog clicked '1'.

**Would you move across the country for him?**

**1, in a heartbeat.**

**2, Definitely no.**

**3, I'm not sure.**

This question was easy to Fuzzy, he would. Because he knew he was her only _real_ friend. And she was his only friend. He clicked '1'.

**Rate how much you like his family.**

**1, great family. We get along.**

**2, they're okay. I try to get along though, because they're his family.**

**3, Oh! They're such jerks!**

**4, I don't really know his family.**

GOD he hated her mother! But, he tries his best to get along with the crack whore. He clicked '2'.

**When he's gone, how do you feel?**

**1, I miss him, so I keep busy.**

**2, I miss him, so I call him a lot.**

**3, I'm pretty independent, so I don't really even notice.**

~Flashback~

Fuzzy ran around the house looking for the 13 year old girl. He looked everywhere, only to find her mother passed out on floor of her bedroom and with three other men. He stood up on two legs and yelled for her. He saw her walking into the house, he hugged her leg. His tell going crazy for his owner.

~End of Flashback~

Fuzzy clicked '2'.

**When he does something better than you, how do you feel?**

**1, Proud,**

**2, Jealous,**

**3, you can't wait to brag about him to your friends.**

Fuzzy clicked '1'.

**Do your friends like him?**

**1, Yes,**

**2, No,**

**3, they haven't met him.**

Fuzzy didn't have friends, maybe the old father of his owner who was sealing him at the yard sale? He clicked 'yes'. The test was done and it loading up the next page. The waiting was killing Fuzzy as he biting his lower lip. God what if he was in love with her?! She's a little girl, a HUMAN girl!

It came up…..

...

**Yes, you've found a balance with him, you're comfortable around him, and you can be yourself around him. That's really important and is a pretty good indicator that you're in love! Giving up really important things for him is important, too. Hopefully you won't be in that situation, but if you're not sure if he's worth sacrificing certain things, then you're not sure you really love him. Giving up your friends, though, is definitely NOT one of those things, so your ability to maintain your relate.**

Fuzzy gasped, Emily closed the book. She grabbed Fuzzy and her covers and lied down. She wrapped herself in the covers. She nuzzled into the lime colored dog's neck. He blushed so mush it was see-able even with the fur. Fuzzy didn't know what to do…

~Next Day~

Emily awoke to Fuzzy sleeping closer to her body then ever, she didn't think too much of it and slowly moved him away, she stood up and got dressed. She was wearing a nightgown. She had to wear her dark blue shirt with her yoga pants to start the day. She never really thought of undressing or dressing in front of Fuzzy. He was her pet! Sure, he had more of a human mind then a dog's. But she knew he wasn't perverted like that Quagmire guy.

~Flashback~

Emily and her mother walked down the street at night, Emily was taking her mother to the night club and leave. When they got there, a Quagmire walked out. He looked over to the two girl. He put an arm around both.

"Hello ladies, how old are you?" He looked over to Emily, Emily blushed.

"T-t-thirteen…"

"Eighteen, great!" Quagmire smirked, Emily's eyes widened.

"M-m-mom?" Emily cried.

"Giggity giggity goo!"

~End of Flashback~

Emily shook her head and took off the nightgown, to show her bra and underpants. She grabbed one of her many dark blue shirts and yoga pants. Fuzzy's eye fluttered opened to see this, a blush covered his face as he watched her dressed. When she was done, she turned. Fuzzy put the cover over him as fast as he could.

Emily set down on the bed and patted down. "F-Fuzzy? F-Fuzzy wake u-up, we a-a-are going t-to the d-d-dog p-park…" Fuzzy opened his eyes and set up. He smiled.

"I'd love that, let's go." Fuzzy said before he stood up on two legs. Emily chuckled nervously and put her gray shoes on.

~At the Park~

Emily and Fuzzy were setting on a bunch talking to each other. Emily took out a book, Fuzzy huffed at this. Emily grabbed a bone and gave it to Fuzzy. His eyes brighten and he grabbed it. He ran into the park. Emily smiled as she read. Knowing he was happy.

As Fuzzy dogged he heard someone talking behind him. He turned.

"Did you die your fur?" A white dog asked, Fuzzy was little taller then him. Fuzzy growled, the dog rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not died. I was born this way, jerk." Fuzzy said calmly as he dogged into the ground as the other dog talked.

"Sorry, had to ask." He apologized, Fuzzy shrugged. "Whatever." Fuzzy replied.

"So…Where's your owner?" Fuzzy asked, the white dog pointed at a fat man that was on fire.

Two teenagers with buckets running at him and trying to put him out as he waved his arms in the air and screamed. "Oh, is that normal?" Fuzzy looked up at the white dog, the dog nodded.

"Geez, sorry about that." Fuzzy sighed, the white dog shrugged. "I'm used to it, where's your owner?"

Fuzzy gone back to digging, he pointed behind him. "The cute one with the book."

The white dog looked behind Fuzzy. One girl set by a woman, the woman was reading a book as well. She looked like a cup D with a belly shirt on, very short, short jeans with high heels. Her hair was long, and golden with some brown highlights.

The girl next to her, the one Fuzzy was talking about, was Emily. The white dog's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy *_Beep_* she's hot!" The dog cried. Fuzzy nodded.

"Yup, her name's Emily." Fuzzy smirked. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" Fuzzy looked up, the white dog turned from the girl and back at the lime-green dog.

"I'm Brian." Brain shook paws with the other dog. "Fuzzy." Fuzzy informed. Brain gazed at the girl again.

"Yeah…Wanna come over tonight for dinner with your owner?" Brain asked, he looked hungrily at the woman reading the book. Brian looked up to see Peter not burned and calling him. Brain walked back to his owner.


	7. Chapter 7 - Like Mother, Like Son

AnUie was sitting in a chair as Ally gave birth. The doctors were shocked as her mate chuckled as the Ally screamed and cried. Soon, the baby was out. Ally felt weak, but when she held the young newborn in her arms. AnUie looked away from it.

"AnUie, come on. It's your son, at least look at him." Ally begged. Annie growled and stood up. She slowly looked over the small cub. It had some black hair on the top of its head, the eyes closed and it had small cat ears. A mouse tail swinging back and forth. AnUie felt something in her chest, something warm. She put her paw on her flat chest and gazed at the sleeping form.

AnUie walked closer. "I'm holding him." AnUie said bitterly and took the child from the mother mouse. The lime green mouse crossed her arms and growled. AnUie spit her tongue at her mate and held the child. The feeling in her chest growing. AnUie thought for a minute on reason he can even be here.

…

(Nine months ago)

Annie walked into Sniffles', holding her mate's paw. Taking Annie's DNA was harder than just AnUie ribbing off her skin. But when she found out she could have just gave hair or fur. Before she bleed to death she screamed she was going to kill Sniffles.

…

Annie had taken over and smiled down at her child, but hated the fact of the matter of the split personalities.

…

A very pissed off AnUie hit Sniffles' head against the wall. "THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I-I mean t-the drugs in y-your veins h-had gotten into the DNA…"

"Do you mean a part of me is in my kid?!" AnUie let the go him and rubbed his chin. "Mm, I guess this makes more scene then that fucking dumb FXF love child shit were it has PTSD, it doesn't even work like that!"

"W-what the fuck are you talking about?" Sniffles asked, not knowing the forth wall.

"Huh?" AnUie turned back to him. "Oh, I just broke the forth wall, and made FXF fans pissed off. So 12 year old fat girls are pissed." AnUie chuckled, "just think of the reviews will be like?"

"Are you high?! You can't break the forth wall, this is real life!"

"Yeah sure, and I'm not a rib off of Flippy."

"Are you high…?"

"No, I crashed hours ago."

…

**Smallest one-shot, ever! X) But I can still say it's kinda good. And I would also like to point out that not all FXF fans are fat 12 year olds, there are fourteen year olds too. XD**


End file.
